Coop Burtonburger
Cooper'''first revealed by Burt in episode 13a, confirmed by Coop himself in episode 14a, then incorporated into the title of episode 17a (nicknamed '''Coop) Burtonburger (possibly with the middle name David or Davies, unsourced) is a boy from the town of Bootsville and the main protagonist of the series. He lives with his father Burt and his younger sister Millie. His normal day is spent trying to save the Earth from the cat invasion while trying to just enjoy himself along the way. Aliases *'Catboy', a regular nickname from Lorne and Harley *'Monsoon' by self and Dennis in Hair Brains *'Smarticus' by Dennis in Good Luck Harm (a portmanteau of adjective smart and historical figure Sparticus) *'Sport' by Burt in Amazing Feet Of Strength *'Swollen Eagle' by himself in Bootsville's Most Wanted Abilities *Coop is a talented magician. *Coop can use Kat's inventions very well. *Coop knows how to play on drums. (Flea Brains and Stall That Jazz) *Coop can walk underwater (Dial B for Babysitter) Healing factor Coop gets hurt frequently when he fights Kat, but the damage heals faster than humans normally would. Examples include: *Beware The Were-Coop has Kat's exploding moonbeam-sucking machine give Coop pink-eye in his left cornea and lose the blue in his eyes. The pink rapidly goes away and his color returns soon after. **he is also holding his entire head of hair in his left hand, but he is able to re-attach it ***alternatively this may mean he is bald and has taken to wearing a wig **Later in the episode he has black and pink scars on his face, answering affirmatively when Dennis asks if Kat had bit or scratched him. These marks are gone the following morning after a single night's sleep **Dennis throws a branch of pussy-willow in through Coop's left nostril and it emerges from his left ear, yet there is no indication of sustained damage to his nasopharynx or Eustachian tube after he sneezes and it breaks into 2 pieces falling out of him *9 to 5 to Oblivion right after he throws Kat off the tower, he is scratched as Kat spreads his skin-flaps to fly back to the top as he says -he we go again- but is unmarked immediately after as he says -back off Kat! I have a toe jam collector- *In Strange Kat on a Train an explosion blows him through a roof high above the town and he falls so hard on the lawn that it creates a crater, he not only survives but is almost immediately able to climb out **this explosion was able to shatter the (presumably metal) handle of Burt's bottle-capper *In Me Coop, You Kat after Kat splices Coop with a cave-man, Coop eats a pepperoni pizza and the box it's in and a bomb (including of 3 sticks of dynamite) that Kat taped to the bottom. It explodes causing smoke to come out of his ears and Coop only laughs and exclaims "more!" before gnawing on a tree stump. **He is later able to bite off a chunk of Dennis' camera without visibly damaging his teeth **He weathers a second explosion from a bomb Kat hid under a stump-drum which he said "tickles" **Kat launched a boulder larger than Coop which fell on him. Coop is able to stand up soon after (though this left some face-marks) lifting the boulder with his head, and it cracks into pieces. This managed to get him to say "ow". *In Fangs for the Memories Dennis pulls Coop's left eyelid up hard enough to stretch higher than the top of Coop's hair, yet there is no apparent injury. *In Birthday Bashed when Phoebe ties a bunch of balloons to his left wrist, he spends a period of time dangling by one arm. It supports not only his weight (1 second) but also that of: *#Fiona (who grabs him by the ankles) for another second *#Phoebe (who grabs Fiona around the waist) for another 7 seconds *#Harley who grabs Phoebe's with his right arm) *#Lorne (who links left hands with his brother) *#Dennis (who holds Lorne's left ankle with his left hand) *#a mesh bag holding 6 helmets (which Dennis wisely grabs, anticipating danger) * *::There is a scene but before and after the 5-second segment when the entire group is dangling from Coop so the total time he bore all this weight is not known. It was probably longer than the on-screen portions because: **it was long enough to travel to a mountain range Kat was at, where the bowling alley was out of sight and the horizontal speed they were floating at was not great **they were able to put on the helmets that Dennis brought **During the second visible portion they are shown dangling about 7 seconds before Lorne suggests they get rid of things they don't need and begins throwing food out of his pockets. **During an angle change after Dennis kicks Kat off the mountain, Lorne switches from holding Harl's left with his left to Lorne using his right hand to hold Harl's left. **When Coop comments about bailing gear only useful on a sinking boat (wrong, having less weight pulling your grip is good too) Harl does a 180: Lorne is still holding with his right but now he's holding Harl's right and Harl is using his left hand to hold Phoebe's ankle. Kat to the Future Part 2 is an exception where future-Coop's damage remains and helps with telling him apart from the unmarked past version of himself. *In The Kat Went Back Part 1 when Dennis hits him in the head with a metal-spaded shovel, instead of caving in Coop's skull, the shovel deforms to take on the silhouette of his head. As this includes his hair, he may use strong hair spray in addition to having a strong skeleton. Age A season 1 episode refers to him and Dennis as two 10-year-olds but they may have aged a year or two in the course of the series. In 9 to 5 to Oblivion Burt finds a good citizenship award that Coop won in 3rd grade, when he was probably around 8. In Birthday Bashed, When Coop's birthday arrived. he was 11 years old in this episode. Appearance He has blue eyes with black eyebrows that somehow manage to rise over top of his hair, which is short in the back but has some poofy height to it. Dennis once lamented that Coop's hair is the only reason he is the taller of them. According to Millie upon correcting the tone of crayon chosen by Burt in Amazing Feet Of Strength, Coop's brown hair is "autumn chestnut, not burnt ?(alker/ulcur?)" His favorite outfit is a red orange-striped shirt and blue pants For the bed, he wears a blue set of pajamas. He has also been seen wearing a purple robe and white slippers. He is the only, member of the Burtonberger family not depicted wearing glasses (unless Kat counts) He has three freckles on his toes. (Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2) Background Coop likes to spend his free time with his skateboard. He is also into skateboarding, soccer, and just hanging out with his friends (particularly Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Fiona ). All of this changes when he is then forced to try to defend the Earth from Kat's schemes. 'School' Coop attends school with his friend Dennis and is a capable student with grades that tend to both rise and fall depending on situations at home. He does try to study and finish his homework quickly due to having to fend off Kat and avoid getting into trouble. 'Home' Coop's life at home usually involves a confrontation with Millie or Mr. Kat. This lead to the construction of a Tree-Fort in the backyard, in order for Coop to put some distance between them. Though there are times where everyone can appear to get along, such moments of peace are typically short-lived. Family and Friends Burt Coop and Burt get along very well, as they have a strong relationship based on similar interests and Burt's own understanding of what life as an 11-year-old boy is like. Coop is shown to care deeply for his dad and has followed his directions almost every time. Millie :"You know what they say, keep your friends close, your enemies closer and your little sisters even closer than that." - Coop Coop's younger sister Millie regards her brother as somewhat of a nuisance, blaming him for anything and everything she can. While there are moments the two siblings can get along, they are few and far between. Millie thinks that Kat is an important part of the family due to the fact Kat is supposed to be cared for by the whole family. Dennis Coop's best friend Dennis is one of his few allies against the combined forces of Kat, Millie and Old Lady Munson. Like Coop, Dennis also knows Kat's true identity, and together he and Coop try their best to foil the alien's "evil schemes". Since they were young, Coop and Dennis have done everything together. They enjoy the same hobbies and interests and are both big fans of Captain Blasteroid. Fiona Coop has had a crush on Fiona since they first met, and it seems that she has a crush on him as well, seeing as she admits her like for Coop in Kat of Diamonds. Aunt Beatrix " This could mean only one thing. We're going to visit weird Aunt Beatrix!" -Coop Coop probably does not like Aunt Beatrix. Her trailer creeps him out, she seems a bit odd to him and, based on his reactions, he seems to have been at her place a lot. Kat's Girlfriend :"I don't believe it, talking kat..., and she's Russian!?" - Coop Coop doesn't like Kat's Girlfriend that much because he doesn't trust her. She also helped Coop and his friends to escape from Kat Nebula. Enemies Kat :"We all have to make sacrifices to rid the world of evil...Kat evil!" - ''Coop Burtonburger Kat has cemented his place in the Burtonburgers Household whether Coop likes it or not. Although sometimes seems that they get along, they still sometimes fight. Coop believes Kat to be pure evil and is desperate for a way to prove both Kat's trudevious intentions. Coop is shown to be able to match up to Kat in a fistfight, first shown in The Allergy despite Kat's abilities. Coop also seem to sometime care about Kat, like in Pet Peeved, Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 1 / Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 2 and Strange Kat on a Train and he liked how Kat purred and cuddled (even going as far as hugging Kat) around him for saving him from Mr.Cheeks, in Turn the Other Cheeks. It is also shown that he enjoys fighting with Kat and is able to work really well with him and they think alike when they team up, like, in Just Me and Glue, they both lifted the couch cushion to block the robot fist, and Tickled Pink when they both threw that hunk of metal to save Dennis. It is also shown in Fangs for the Memories that if Coop didn't know that Kat is an alien, he would think that he is cute and they would get along. *Coop teamed up with Kat 8 times. *Coop has actually helped/saved Kat a total of 3 times. 'Nicknames for Kat' Throughout the series, Coop can be heard referring to Kat by many different names, usually out of spite or disrespect. It is also uncommon to hear a name used more than once, as Coop appears to think them up on the spot. *Litter box reject *Creepy cat *Folically-challenged ferret *Fuzzless freak *Rodent reject *Katamaniac *Soulless feline Boogey-cat *Cat-beast *Bug-eyed, hairless creep a'zoid *Shaved skunk *Overgrown Salamander -Lorne and Harley *Katastrophe - Burt Burtonburger. *Purple freak *Lousy cat - Kat bot *Purple couch potato *Hairless freak *Fish Breath *The evil purple one - Fiona *Litter Brain *Mutant Mole *Whiskerless weenie Old Lady Munson :"Old Lady...er...I mean Mrs. Munson!"'' - Coop Old Lady Munson is Coop's enemy because she always punishes him by making him do backyard chores in her garden, but she treats Millie nicely and is also Burt's enemy. Phoebe :"Gahhh, Phoebe!" ''- Coop Phoebe is one of Coops' biggest frienemy since she always is sneaking up on Coop and tries to be his girlfriend. She is also a rival of Millie (sometimes) and Fiona. Coop appears to be scared of her. Mr. Cheeks Coop became enemies with Mr. Cheeks by helping Kat on the episode Turn The Other Cheeks saving him from a black hole, and battles him again in Strange Kat On A Train with the help of Kat, of course. Kyle Dustin :"Dustin! Grrr!"'' - Coop Coop does not like Kyle Dustin because he flirts with Fiona in the episode "Board Kat". Buck Diamond Coop became enemies with Animal Protection Officer Buck Diamond in the episode "Bootsville's Most Wanted". Lloyd Galleries Unsorted gallery Gallery-Coop-34 (267).png Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (60).png Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911554-1366-982.jpg Coop-kid-vs-kat.png Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18910994-1366-938.jpg Coop Burtonburger.jpg coop and dennis.jpg|Coop and Dennis Coop and Fiona.jpg|Coop and Fiona Galleries by episode Trivia *Coop and his hero Captain Blastroid have the same initials (C.B). *Coop's full name is Cooper Davies Burtonburger. Rob said that Coop's first and middle name came from his favourite singers. The source of the quote from Rob is needed. *Coop is the favourite character of Rob Boutilier, the creator of Kid Vs Kat. *Despite the many hardships with Kat, he sometimes (rarely) cares for Kat, and would actually think Kat was a cute little kitty if he didn't know Kat was really an alien. (Fangs for the Memories). *Coop is wanted on Kat Nebula. *Coop Burtonburger and his friendship for Dennis Chan is similar to Bart Simpson and his friendship for Milhouse Van Houten in the animated series The Simpsons. *Coop and his little sister Millie share similar characteristics with the pharaoh and the princess in the Egyptian Exhibit at the Bootsville Museum. It can be assumed that Coop and Millie could be descendants of those same people and that their father, Burt Burtonburger (along with the unknown mother), could be descendants of them as well. (See Curse of Tutankitty's Tomb) References Category:Friend of Millie Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Males Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Heroes Category:Enemy of Millie Category:Enemy of Lorne Category:Friend of Burt Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Enemy of Harley Category:Friend of Harley Category:Enemy of Kyle Dustin Category:Enemy of Buck Diamond Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Protagonists Category:Enemy of Phoebe Category:Friend of Lorne Category:Burtonburgers Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Quotes Category:Coop Category:Characters in love